Song Challenge
by I Need a Thesaurus
Summary: When you mix a criminal mastermind with a Crumple-Horned Snorkacks hunter. Ten drabbles based on ten songs.
1. Number 1

**Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like**

 **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle**

 **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts; and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

 **Do ten of these, and then post them**

/

 **We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together – Taylor Swift**

"Ron is a total idiot!" Hermione almost screamed as she entered the restroom again following another argument with the Weasley.

"Then break up with him if you can't take it" Ginny was exasperated their fights were almost nearing the unhealthy limit.

"But then you'd probably get back together with him again thus an endless cycle" Luna commented.

The youngest Weasley smirked "You seem to speak from experience"

"We were never in a relationship" Luna said with a stoic face but her face was blushing.

"I don't know what's more frustrating" Ginny groaned pointing at Hermione "Your relationship with my brother" she then turned to Luna "Or your lack of a label with Fowl"

/

 **(I Don't Wanna Be – Gavin DeGraw)**

Artemis stormed into his office pulling out his tie in frustration; he collapsed on his seat and uncharacteristically lifted his feet to his desk.

Luna followed him to the room and noticed how pissed he seemed to be "That was quite a scene you made there"

"If you're here to lecture me save that for later" Artemis grit his teeth.

"I'm not here to berate you, I'm here to praise you" Luna went over to him "It probably took a lot from you to do that"

He faced her "You must have loved every moment of my meltdown didn't you"

"For once" she kissed his forehead "You weren't a _Fowl_ "

/

 **(Hello Beautiful – Jonas Brothers)**

It was a quiet night, the lake was empty of people and there were several creatures that were wondering around. The blonde Ravenclaw was on his lap and he tried drawing the Threstrals nearby.

"People are starting to talk" Luna spoke all of a sudden.

"They always talk" Artemis still drawing.

"They'll do more than talk later" the girl rose from her lap "You have a reputation to keep"

"I don't bother with those things you know that" Artemis looked at her.

Luna smirked "You're just using my cheek as a canvas"

/

 **(Introducing Me – Nick Jonas)**

"This is umm . . . Looney Lovegood" Hermione referred to the strange blonde girl who had a wand perched on her ear and read her magazine upside down.

Everyone else in the couch felt uneasy and so did Artemis so he decided to remain quiet.

"Do you think they'll have pudding?" Luna asked turning to Artemis who just happened to be next to her "Oh you're that famous Slytherin, is it true that most of you are secretely making Beelzebub eggs and making Snape clones?"

Artemis raised his brow "No . . . where did you get that from?"

"Oh that's sad"

/

 **(Bubbly – Colbie Calliat)**

Luna was a total mess in the tub.

She was currently in Artemis' bathroom trying to wash herself after she made a total mess by crash landing into his house. His bathroom was pure white, his tub was big enough to fit all the Weasley siblings and it was full of bubbles.

When Artemis came to give her a towel he was not surprised to find her in the mess "A child at heart as always"

Luna grabbed a handful of bubbles and blew it right at his face and she giggled at how he tried to dodge it.

Artemis noted that next time he should just throw her in the shower.

/

 **(Bumble Bee feat. Botnek – Zedd)**

They were all gathering to their positions, Cho Chang's team had already infiltrated the tower, Zabini on the other hand had managed to retrieve the West Wing, it was only a few moments before the second stage of the plan was to come into full swing.

Harry looked at their tactician "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Has Fowl ever failed?" Draco snorted.

"It did get her stuck into your house" Ron commented but was slapped by Hermione.

Artemis eyed everyone from the Marauder's map "If any of you fail my orders you'll be subjected to corporal punishment"

Ron muttered under his breath "When he's trying to rescue Harry he just sends Butler but when his woman is taken he takes Butler, the DA, those fairy police and even summons a few demons"

/

 **The Scientist - Coldplay**

It was just a weird concept.

They were the default gender. They were the ones with the capabilities of carrying life for nine months or so. They were more sensitive. They were shunned by the male society for awhile. They were spontaneous. They made Adam sin. They gave Adam his child.

They spoke in dreamy tones. They wore Butterbeer Cork earings. They chase Nargles around. They always get their shoes taken. They always say something that doesn't make sense but does at the same time. They make him feel uneasy. They make him feel scared. They make him feel something he knows is just near procreation. They make him realize that he's actually not going to overcome puberty after all.

/

 **Illusion - Draper**

She had no idea why she agreed to come with them. Ginny had thought it was a good idea to ditch the boys for awhile and head for some rave. Hermione didn't really like the idea and Luna was slightly curious.

The music the DJ was playing wasn't all that trippy as they would expect and Luna actually like it. It was kind of nostalgic and dreamy at the same time and she wasn't surprised that in the middle of her dancing to the music she had lost her friends in the crowd.

She was just there enjoying the music her body just flowing with the sound and people were looking at her, especially the men, contrary to her belief she was actually quite a looker. Before she realized though she was being pulled by someone else and before she knew it she saw a pair of familiar blue eyes.

/

 **Stay With You - Capsule**

The maze that Artemis, Harry, Hermione and Draco made was quite the obstacle course for Dumbledore's Army, thus making it a pain in the neck to get through. For Luna Lovegood on the other hand, it was just another silly playground for her.

She had reached the room where the doors were constantly changing shuffling all over the walls and opening at random time leading you to another room. Before Luna could have a second thought she had fallen into a door that suddenly appeared below her.

Her eyes widened in shock as she was now teleported to what seems to be a long table that was prepared for a tea party. Ginny was there and she for some reason had blue skin and was sneezing fire from her nose.

The blonde cocked her head "What happened to you?"

The girl tried to speak but only a snarl came from her mouth.

There was a chuckle heard and Luna's eyes shifted to the other end of the table where she saw Artemis wearing that smirk of his while lifting a cup of tea.

"Oh dear" Luna seemed worried "I've rubbed off too much to you"

/

 **Daisy - Zedd**

Luna was humming a unfamiliar song, well it wasn't actually a song it was just a warning sign to ward of Crookblanks from invading them since they were in the fields. It was nice though, the sky was clear the breeze flowed right through her hair and there was no Death Eater that would ruin her day.

She looked at the sleeping figure that was currently at her lap. She smiled and trailed her hands along his right arm were a cursed mark used to lay. She frowned remembering the trouble that mark had caused him and her, she rubbed her fingers along the area as though she expected the thing to rise up again.

/

 **I was soo busy with several things this week that I couldn't even write one word for Compact (Full Circle). So there I made this thing as some sort of compensation. Maybe I'll find ways to actually get to that if my professors would just let us be.**


	2. Number 2

**Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like**

 **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle**

 **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts; and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

 **Do ten of these, and then post them**

/

 **You've Got Me Wrapped Around Your Little Finger-Beth Rowley**

Slughorn's party was on full swing, everyone was eating, drinking, chatting and dancing it was all just golly fun. She was Harry's date but as much as she knew how much of a dear he was it wasn't the same as with that of a certain person.

He was across the hall, wearing his usual suit that never seems to fail to impress. He was a man of full distinction, he commanded the room like no one else, yet at the same time he blended in the background so easily.

She could see him in an animated conversation with host himself, well the host was animated he wasn't. It was painfully obvious that he was not interested and would rather not attend the party at all, he already established connections so why bother.

It was when he faced her that she found out why.

/

 **Best Mistake-Ariana Grande feat. Big Sean**

It was a shock to see her.

He would tell her that he didn't know how was it since he last saw her but he knew. It was been exactly 3 years, 8 months, 5 weeks, 9 days, 2 hours and 25 minutes. They were in some café she was grabbing a morning brew and she hadn't changed, still the bubbly eccentric he knew so well.

There was small talk, which was a rarity for him he never did that.

But she was an exception, she always was.

She was in town for a few weeks before she went for another third world country, he was in town for a symposium. It was good to catch up; it was like they were friends again.

If only that were the case.

He could clearly remember her scent covering his sheets. How her mouth tasted with wine. Her sweet voice whenever she moaned his name. Just her touch was enough to send him shivers.

That was all in the past, he was an expert in compartmentalization. He made it look like he was over it as she seemed to be.

They ran out of words to say. They were now just standing looking at each other wondering to say goodbye or not. She was looking at him for an answer, just like that night so many years ago.

/

 **Say Goodye-Katherine McPhee**

"So I guess this is it?" Luna was staring at the lake, were the boats were waiting to bring him away from Hogwarts.

He was looking at the castle "Too bad the boy wonder didn't stay as long"

"Too many things happened" she rubbed her arm "Sometimes I pass by the halls and I see all those deaths"

Artemis still didn't look at her "I see them all the time, I remember every single one of them, I knew all their names and their houses"

"The curse of that memory of yours" she did a sad smile.

"Fowl!" Draco yelled already in a boat "They're going to start!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll still see each other" Luna answered "This won't be the last time"

He finally looked at her "It will be, in Hogwarts"

She closed her eyes "Don't make this harder than it is"

He sighed then wrapped her into a hug, something he did easily with her. As soon as her face was on her chest she cried.

/

 **You Make Me Feel-Cobra Starship**

The jet-set lifestyle was something that Artemis experienced on a daily basis, yet did not fully utilize. Sure he had enough money to throw a party that would bring the Great Gatsby to shame, but he simply wasn't the type of guy.

If one were to ask him if he had ever been on a vacation he wouldn't give you a straight answer. But majority of the time it would be categorized the terms "rarely" or "never" depends on who you ask.

So Mulch Diggums decided to be a very "good friend" and throw out a considerably wild party at the Fowl Manor. It was complete with DJ sets, champagne towers, women running around in bikinis and random stuff thrown into the pool.

Artemis was roaming around the almost trashed living room planning on ways to murder the dwarf in which included planting a tree inside him and just burning him alive. In the midst of his hunt for the said dwarf (Butler was currently pulled aside by Juliet for him not to be a killjoy) he noticed a scantily clad woman wearing his mother's pearls, on the pool, riding someone's back and holding a bottle of one the expensive wine from the cellar.

"That is it" before Artemis could make a move a hand stopped him. And he turned to see Luna completely covered in glitter, wearing heavier make-up than usual, and wearing a skin-tight dress that showed her well hidden assets.

"I don't think it would be good press for you to be hitting a woman for your mother's pearls" the girl said before she dived into the pool and went to retrieve the family heirloom.

/

 **Woman-Maroon 5**

It was later that night and Luna found herself in Artemis' room wearing the said boys bathrobe. She was seated on his bed as she just finished a shower, her make-up was washed off and she had just finished drying her hair.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier" Artemis entered the room only to pause.

Luna was holding a hair drier with her smooth legs completely exposed from the robe "It's nothing" the girl said.

Now everyman had their favorite parts about women, usually they go for boobs or butts and lips of eyes some even go so far to say armpits.

Artemis like a number of men seemed to be fascinated by legs in particular and it did not help that Luna choose to show hers off without even knowing it.

"Is there something wrong?" the blonde girl put down the drier and went over to the Irish young man.

Still looking down before mentally slapping himself to look up "I brought mother's clothes, I assumed you have the same built" he said handing the items to her.

"Oh thank you" the girl did a bubbly smile which again made Artemis want to hit himself for thinking of such things.

Why is it that out of all the times he's been with that woman his hormone decide to go wild now of all times.

It did not help that she turned around, took a few steps forward and dropped her robe.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked.

She turned her head "I believe so"

/

 **Oxygen-Colbie Calliat**

She was sitting in her usual spot in the park. With earphones in her ears, a think notebook on her lap and a fluffy ball pen in hand. She checked her watch just to check if she came at the right time, it was nine-forty-three.

She looked up and there he was.

There was a large muscular looking man in a track suit jogging just a few meter from Luna's view. He seemed to be well trained and exercised frequently, he was either a bodyguard or a professional MMA fighter.

Right behind him trying to keep up was a pale teenager wearing black sweat pants and a matching black hoodie. He was already covered in sweat but at least he wasn't panting like an asthma patient like the previous weeks.

Luna quickly brought out a water bottle as the two were approaching her. The large man acknowledged her with a smile before jogging off, a few seconds later the younger boy came by winded and stopped right in front of her.

"Good morning" the blonde said giving him the water bottle.

The boy just nodded before taking the water bottle from her and drinking it.

/

 **When You Come Home-Billy Gilman**

Angeline Fowl's last days were approaching.

The once strong willed woman was now reduced to a dying vegetable bounded to her bed. She could no longer stand up after she broke her hipbone; she was constantly at the care of several nurses and doctors.

She had lost some of her chipper when her husband Timmy past away the previous year, but it was also that event that made her assume than her end was approaching as well.

She sighed looking at the pictures on her lap. All her children had grown into successful gentleman and started their own families. Myles was a renowned chemist professor who had recently won his second Nobel Prize, he was currently in Switzerland giving a lecture; he was married to a nutritionist and had one child. Beckett, who didn't turn into Myles bodyguard as the family joke went, was an Olympian who won 9 gold medals in three different sports, he was currently a professional rugby player and was to visit her next week; he was married to a news reporter Lauren and had five children.

She rubbed the photo of her eldest son Artemis. He was currently the head of Fowl Industries which was one of the conglomerates in the world. He was still doing research under several pseudonyms and in muggle, wizard and fairy works. He was the poster boy for environmental conservatism, served the board on Hogwarts and was recently inducted the human ambassador to fairies and humans.

With all this success Angeline thought that her son was too busy to find love and settle down. He always told her that she had enough grandchildren with Beckett and he was fine being on his own.

Though just recently she was relieved.

She took out the photos that she received from him three days ago. It was the one thing that kept her striving to add a few more days or even months to her life.

One picture of was a young blonde woman with big blue eyes and wearing a quite eccentric outfit, the other one was an ultrasound.

He didn't even mind sending a letter to explain them.

/

 **Don't-Ed Sheeran**

"Artemis wait!" Hermione yelled trying to chase after the boy.

He stopped let her catch up and turned around to face her "You are given one minute to explain that"

The girl was at lost for words but she knew she had to say something "It's . . . I messed up badly . . . I . . ."

"I suggest we end this" Artemis spoke in business like tone; it was painful for Hermione to hear because she knew what it meant. "I knew that you bore feelings for Weasley but I didn't think they would be realized in such a manner that I was dragged into this"

Tears were streaming down her face "I . . . Artemis please . . .I . . ." she held unto his chest.

Keeping a passive face "I've let my emotion block my logic to see this" her produced a handkerchief from his pocket, pulled Hermione from his suit and gave her piece of cloth "Don't mind returning it" he then turned around and took his leave.

He reached entered the elevator to see a familiar face "Luna?"

The girl gave a sad looking smile "Nice seeing you here" she wiped her face with the sleeves of her sweater.

He pressed his floor.

They stood in silence.

/

 **Light On-David Cook**

She looked through her mail. None of them were from him.

She knew it was a lost cost to hope that he would contact her.

It had been how long since he promised her she'd be back.

Two years in fact.

She went on through life, it wasn't that different without him anyway. She looked at creatures, did research sometimes even leaving her home for expeditions.

Friends were telling her to stay strong. Some telling her to just move on.

Harry recently came by and tried setting her up with Dean.

She didn't want to date. She wasn't meant for the concept maybe sooner but not now.

Shouldn't she be over him?

She was.

Then why does she still sit outside her porch at three in the morning holding unto his ring hoping he would come back like he said he would.

That's because daddy said so.

Daddy trusted him, daddy gave her his blessing.

And Daddy was always right no matter how everyone said that he was crazy.

But Daddy was getting sick lately he might not be thinking right.

And she was starting to lose hope anyway.

Why was she waiting so?

Why?

Someone was shaking her.

She opened her eyes.

This wasn't right.

She was dreaming right?

Those blue eyes can't be real.

/

 **Happy-Pharrell Williams**

"So this is what Muggle music sounds like" Luna said bouncing to beat of a song Juliet made her listen to.

"Well yes, but don't tell Artemis or my brother about this" the younger Butler winked "It's kind of a guilty pleasure song, it'd be embarrassing if they find out"

Luna was still bobbing her head "Why? It's a catchy song?"

"Uhh . . ." Juliet rubbed the back of her head "It's kinda not my style"

"You mind if I borrow this?" Luna referred to the iPod.

"Oh that's a gift" Juliet winked.

….

"Luna what are you humming?" Artemis asked all of a sudden while they were studying.

"Oh it's song" the girl continued her humming.

It took two seconds before Artemis knew what song "Are you humming Happy by Pharrell Williams?"

She looked up from her book "Apparently you know"

"Well Juliet keeps humming it I assumed she gave you the iPod" he went over to her and tugged an ear bud from her ear.

"It's was supposed to be a secret" Luna blinked.

"How bout I tell you another secret" Artemis said.

This perked the Ravenclaw's interest "And what would that be?"

"I kinda like this song too" he said before giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving to get snacks.

At that moment Luna started singing the actual lyrics.

/

 **A/N: Two weeks of no update. And this is all I can give you. Well that's what happens when your professor gives three projects in one week, for one subject. And one of them involved dressing up like a Pokemon (I was a Gardivor by the way)**

 **To be honest my favorite one was the Oxygen one, it was cute. So Close (#12 of Full Circle) is actually underway, just not finished and I assume everyone is now wanting me to die for not following up what happened in Relief. So I apologize.**


End file.
